


Dailies from Purgatory Hall

by Hydrangeahug



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Solomon's cooking, The undateables having a good? time, an attempt at humor was made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangeahug/pseuds/Hydrangeahug
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens at Purgatory hall every day? The chaos? The happy moments? All that? Well then, this fic was specifically made to fill the undateables shaped hole in my (and hopefully your) heart!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I offer you yet another fic, this time including more of the (un)dateables! Possibly also featuring the brothers in the future!
> 
> Just some small notes before you read this mess:  
> 1\. I have absolutely no idea how to be funny and 2. the last time I wrote a multiple chapter fic was in... I think 2016? Maybe 2015? So I'm probably gonna need some time to get used to it again. Annnd that's it for now!

Purgatory hall, the place in which Simeon, Luke and Solomon were staying during the exchange program. You'd think that because it's only a human and two angels it would be quiet and peaceful most of the time, right? Oh how wrong you are…

These three had managed to almost destroy the entire house a few too many times. Most of the time it would be Solomon's fault alone, leaving Simeon to deal with whatever chaos he had left behind but Solomon had unfortunately managed to rope the angels into his plans more than once, and since all three were too busy getting lectured by Lucifer, the aftermath would be thrown onto poor overworked Barbatos once again.

You'd think they'd learn after being lectured thrice a week… 

-

This will be a collection of the chaos that happens in Purgatory hall but may also feature soft moments with the three (+ Barb, since I think he's in Purgatory hall sometimes? Is he?)

Enjoy!


	2. Solomon's cooking, attempt one

It all started with a normal Saturday morning. Or at least that was what Simeon hoped it would start with. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side today as the smell of something burning came into his room.

It smelled almost like… burned food…?

Oh right, it was Solomon's turn to cook this week.  
Luck truly was not on Simeon's side today was all he could think about while getting out of the comfort of his bed to put on his clothes. Once he was ready to go outside he went towards the door to find out what was going on, just to find that it slammed open the moment he tried to grab the handle.

"Simeon!" 

It was Luke standing in the doorway. Simeon almost missed him hadn't he looked down.  
Taking a closer look at Luke it seemed like something had completely shocked him right after he woke up, he was still in his pyjamas and didn't even brush his hair.

"Good Morning, Luke. Is everything okay?"

"It's Solomon! He's in the kitchen!"

Oh right, that was why Simeon had woken up in the first place, it must have woken up Luke too.

"I'll go check on him, okay? You go put on some warmer clothes before you get sick."

Luke nodded and went back into his room while Simeon went on his way to stop Solomon from whatever horrors he was currently bringing to life. All he could hope for was that Solomon hadn't made his 'pudding' again, last time they had to go search for a weird slime creature in the entire Devildom in the middle of the night. The worst thing was that they couldn't even find it and that it was possibly still wriggling around somewhere. Just thinking about it made Simeon feel sick in his stomach.

Simeon felt himself get more and more dizzy the more steps he took towards the horrible smell that came from the kitchen. Dear lord please don't be pudding again…

"Solomon…?" Simeon said quietly, trying not to startle Solomon in fear of having whatever he had in his hand accidentally thrown at him. Out of all places, he did not need to have Solomon's food on his clothes next.

"Oh, Simeon! You came just at the right time, I was about to go ask you and Luke to come down for breakfast." Solomon was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pan that, from Simeon's perspective, looked like poison. Well, at least it wasn't pudding. But unfortunately Simeon did not enjoy eating poison either.

"Solomon, what in the three worlds are you doing?!"

"Uh, making breakfast…?"

"Breakfast. Breakfast? YOU CALL THAT BREAKFAST?! That looks like poison! I just bought that pan yesterday and you're already ruining it?!" Each time Simeon repeated that cursed word he wished he could snap Solomon's neck, not only did Solomon once again set foot into the kitchen, no he had also ruined Simeon's newly bought pan. And perhaps he should, Michael surely wouldn't mind if Simeon got rid of this menace.

"Now, Now Simeon, why are you so mad? You haven't even tried it yet. Here, take a spoon! You'll love it. I spent a lot of time on making it perfect!" Solomon took a spoon from one of the drawers, put a bit of the weird purple liquid onto it and held it towards Simeon with a genuine smile until he saw how mad Simeon actually was. Suddenly his smile vanished, the spoon fell out of his hand onto the floor and all his body was telling him to do was to run. And run he did. With an angry Simeon slowly walking right after him.

"Where are you going Solomon? You wouldn't just walk off without eating your 'breakfast' first, right? After all, you spent so much time on it! Just leaving it to get cold would be such a waste. And while you're at it you could also give me the money for a new pan…" Solomon was already way out of sight when Simeon arrived at the front door. But he would come back eventually, and meanwhile Simeon could think about some ways to pay him back for what he had done.

-

Extra:

"Simeon? Solomon? Are you two okay?" Luke said, before peeking into the kitchen to see no one there. "It's such a mess in here… what happened…? Guys…? Hello…? This isn't funny… please come out..."

Congrats Solomon. You managed to not only anger Simeon but also scare Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chaper uploaded! Now I only need to stay focused enough on this before I give up and never come back again! I take bets on how long this will go, my personal guess is 5 chapters but I hope I can write a lot more than that lol


End file.
